disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ring Around the Cheezi!
Ring Around the Cheezi! is the 60th and last episode of Season 30. Summary After Catboy helps and heals an injured Cheezi in HQ, he decides that it would be a good idea to give him a tour around Disney Junior Town, and he soon starts to develop an unlikely friendship with Catboy and also with Bingo and Rolly when he (Cheezi) first meets them. Plot The episode begins at the Kilio Valley, now all burnt from the fire and the villains of Scar’s army, were discussing their plans to take down the Lion Guard and their allies from in and outside the Pridelands. Cheezi had a plan, but unfortunately the villains were so busy arguing that they can’t hear him, which made him feel depressed. That is, until Chungu stops the argument by telling Janja that he has a plan, much to Janja’s annoyance, but he listened anyway as Chungu whispered his plan into his ear. After hearing Chungu’s plan, Janja smiled wickedly as he told Chungu that he likes that plan and says that he can have all the food he can eat, much to Chungu’s pride and he thanks his leader. With a frown and his ears drooping, Cheezi walks away from the crowd and out of Kilio Valley. As he was far away, a storm formed and Cheezi ran for cover under a tree, but then a bolt of lightning hits the tree and it lands on Cheezi, injuring him. Five nights later, the Lion Guard, Kwazii, and the PJ Masks were fighting off Scar’s army. They beat them in seconds and after they were defeated once again, the villains ran off as Janja scolds at Chungu for his plan, but what he didn’t know was that Cheezi was missing. Where in the Pridelands was he? After they’d left, Catboy, Owlette and Gekko helped Kwazii and the Lion Guard check to see if everyone is okay. Just then, Catboy noticed a broken down tree, then a body underneath it. He broke off the branches and finds that the body is Cheezi! He seemed okay, but he was badly hurt, and his body almost looked thin from hunger that Catboy could see a bit of his ribs. Although Cheezi was a bad guy and he did do some bad things in the past, Catboy knew that he couldn’t leave him behind to just die. So picking up his body, which was surprisingly light, Catboy took him to the Cat Car before his friends went in back to their world. Later, Cheezi was lying in Catboy’s HQ room, all wrapped in bandages. Catboy and Kwazii had their hands and paws over Cheezi and were working on their healing powers over his body. After they were done, Cheezi wakes up and blinked groggily as he looked around and asked himself where he was, just as he hears the voice and in front of him was Catboy, who had brought him inside HQ. Cheezi glared at Catboy, then felt a pain surge from his arm as Catboy gently takes it and tells Cheezi to take it easy or else it’ll hurt even more. Taking his paw away, Cheezi asked Catboy and his friends why they helped him as Gekko explains that Catboy found him under a broken tree and Owlette adds that he had to take him into HQ to rest. Cheezi thanked them just when his stomach began to growl. Chuckling, Catboy asked the hyena if he was hungry as Cheezi nods yes and asks if they have anything to eat. Catboy goes to the HQ’s kitchen to grab the only food he could find: a ham and cheese sandwich, and a bowl of water. Bending down to sniff at it, Cheezi bit into the sandwich, then ate the whole thing before lapping at the bowl of water until it was empty, and he lets out a loud burp. Catboy chuckled as Cheezi thanked him and asks him if he has any more ham and cheese sandwiches. Shrugging, Catboy gives Cheezi an apologetic look and that was the last and only sandwich he could find, but he promises that he'll buy some more sandwiches tomorrow, and maybe take him around Disney Junior Town, much to Owlette, Gekko, and Kwazii's worry. The next morning, Connor took his black cat friend, Lucky, and Cheezi out for a walk after buying more ham and cheese sandwiches, plus a PB&J sandwich for himself and a sardine egg salad sandwich for Lucky, from the store and he showed Cheezi the places around town, but Lucky didn't seem to enjoy having a hyena come along with them as people around saw Cheezi and started whispering and muttering about Connor's "ugly and unusual new dog" while some think that he’s really cute and bend down to pet him or scratch him behind the ear that Cheezi didn't seem to mind, and he was enjoying the walk and was intrigued by the sights and sounds, and even the smells of food that he was dying to eat. Just then, Connor sees Bob and his two pugs, Bingo and Rolly, and stops to say hello to him as Bob replied back with a hello, then turns to Cheezi and asks Connor if he's his new dog. Before Cheezi could speak and say that he's a hyena and not a dog, Lucky quickly places his paw on his mouth as Connor replied that Cheezi is just a friend's dog and that he's taking care of him until they come back from their holiday vacation. He didn't like to lie, but it was the only way to keep Cheezi's hyena self a secret from prying eyes. Bob gave Connor a puzzled look, but shrugs just as he asks him if he, Lucky, and Cheezi would like to come over to his house to have Cheezi play with Bingo and Rolly. Connor happily accepts that as he, Lucky, and Cheezi followed Bob, Bingo, and Rolly back to their home. Later, Connor watched Cheezi playing with Bingo and Rolly while Hissy and Lucky were both taking a catnap. He was enjoying the hyena and the pugs play that he decides to play a game of fetch with them as he picks up a nearby stick and throws it in the air, only the stick accidentally hits Cheezi on the head and he turns to Connor with a glare as he asked him why he threw the stick at him. Picking up the stick, Connor apologizes for that and that he just wants to play fetch, much to Bingo and Rolly's excitement. When Cheezi asked what fetch was, Rolly explains to him that it's a fun game where dogs have to fetch the stick for the person who throws it. Nodding, Connor demonstrates it by throwing the stick again, and both Bingo and Rolly caught it with their mouths, then they brought it back to Connor. Cheezi was fascinated by the game and asks if he can play. With a laugh, Connor lets Cheezi in the game as he throws the stick the third time and this time, Cheezi caught it and gave it back to him. However, the stick was covered in hyena drool that Connor had to wipe it off his hand onto his pants before finding a new stick. After getting another one, the game of fetch continues. Meanwhile, back in Kilio Valley, Janja and the other Outland animals were pursuing and arguing about new plans. Just then, Janja notices that Cheezi is not with them and he asks where he was. Goigoi tries to remember the last time he saw Cheezi, but he completely forgot it seconds later, much to Reirei's annoyance. Back in Bob's backyard, Connor, Bingo, Rolly, and Cheezi were resting from their game until Cheezi's stomach growled and he asked Connor for a ham and cheese sandwich. Smiling, Connor pulled out three ham and cheese sandwiches from the hyena and the pugs, then pulls out his PB&J sandwich and orange juice, and gives the sardine egg salad sandwich to Lucky, and they all ate started eating. After they finished eating, Cheezi lets out a burp as Bingo and Rolly laughed, and burped also, much to Hissy's disgust and Lucky's annoyance. Later, Connor and Lucky took Cheezi to stay in Connor’s bedroom for tonight after Connor prompted his parents to let his new friend stay. Cheezi looked around in amazement and explored the rest of the human boy’s room, taking in the desk, the posters on the walls, and he even liked the music played on Connor’s iDisney and he was interested in the drawings in his sketchbook. He even made himself comfy when he jumped into Lucky's cat bed and then onto Connor’s bed before he took a nap. Then that night, Connor stayed up sketching in his sketchbook while Lucky and Cheezi were already asleep. After he was done, Connor yawned and stretched as he went to bed and tucked himself in, but before he went to sleep, he looked down at the sleeping hyena and he couldn't help but see how cute he looked when he slept on his bed. The next morning, Connor, Lucky, and Cheezi were back in Bob's backyard and Cheezi was playing a game called tag with Bingo and Rolly. Then after their game, Cheezi was beginning to feel homesick and even Bingo and Rolly noticed it as Connor asks him what was wrong. Cheezi says that he's had so much fun in Disney Junior Town and he loved playing these games and eating these new foods, but he misses being with Janja's crew and eating all the food he used to eat in the Outlands. Glancing at each other in worry, Bingo and Rolly looked back at Cheezi with sympathy and Connor gave him the same expression as he felt sorry for him, then after some thinking, Rolly declares that he and Bingo can bring Cheezi back to the Outlands, which makes Cheezi perk up and ask excitedly and hopefully if they can do that. Nodding in unison, Bingo and Rolly replied that they can and they’d love to help their new hyena friend get home. The two pugs, along with Cheezi, went into the headquarters and got their collars on, and Cheezi had on a silver collar with a black paw print, which he finds very cool. Finally, they were ready to go! That evening in the Pridelands, Bingo, Rolly, and Cheezi were searching for Janja, Reirei, and their crew but it was so dark so they pressed the symbols on their collars and they lit up so they could see well in the night. Cheezi called out to his master and Chungu when he finally saw them, and then saw some familiar figures fighting them. When they got closer, Cheezi gasped when he saw that it was Janja, Chungu, Nne, Tano, and Reirei and her jackal family fighting off the Lion Guard and the PJ Masks. Seeing them fight, Cheezi knew that he must do something so he runs off and Bingo and Rolly followed him. In the battle, Janja, Reirei, Mzingo, and their clans were fighting the PJ Masks and the Lion Guard all together! Although, they look like they were losing as always as Kion tackled Janja and Owlette uses her super owl wing wind to blow away the vultures. But just then, Cheezi, Bingo, and Rolly appeared as Catboy shouts to them to get back and Janja turned to see his second in command with the pugs, and wearing a silver collar around his neck. When he saw him, Janja demands to Cheezi what he was doing wearing a dog collar just as Cheezi was about to explain that Bingo and Rolly just came to bring him back home, but then Janja interrupts by asking who those two pugs by Cheezi's sides were. Cheezi introduces Bingo and Rolly to Janja as Janja interrupts again and tells Cheezi that he and Scar's army need his help right now. With his ears drooping, Cheezi followed Janja then turns to Bingo and Rolly, who looked sad to see him go. As they saw Cheezi fighting the rest of the Lion Guard and the PJ Masks, Bingo and Rolly decide to get a closer look as they climbed up a tree, not knowing that a vulture was above them and he grabs them by the collars as the two pugs screamed! While below, Cheezi helped Chungu and Nne headbutt Gekko, then they tackled Catboy. Cheezi didn't wanna hurt them after they helped him and fed him some food, but he had no choice. He was in Janja's clan and he had to fight the good guys, no matter how many nice things he did for him. But just then, Cheezi caught the sound of Bingo and Rolly crying for help as he turned to see his new friends being pinned on the ground by Reirei and her jackal clan! He gasps as Goigoi asks Reirei what they should do to the poor pugs, and to Cheezi’s horror, Reirei declares that they can have the pugs for dinner after this fight is over, which terrifies both Bingo and Rolly all together. Cheezi had to do something, but what could he do? He had a battle to finish for Janja and Scar’s army! But looking down at his new silver collar, Cheezi starts looking back at his previous memories of Connor/Catboy and Kwazii healing him with their magic, Connor/Catboy feeding him ham and cheese sandwiches, then giving him a tour around his hometown, then meeting Bingo and Rolly, and accepting their help to bringing him home. Finally, he made his descision. Back in the battle, the PJ Masks and the Lion Guard were still fighting Scar’s army, but this time they looked like they were the ones losing as Catboy hits solid ground after being tackled by Tano, and he hurt his arm! He struggled to get up but Dogo pinned him down on the ground, and the same went for Owlette and Gekko, who both got pinned by Dogo's sister and Nne. Laughing, Janja tells the PJ Masks that they’ve got no chance in helping the Lion Guard now, and all they can do is just lie down and watch the Lion Guard get beaten and even watch the jackals get a bite out of Bingo and Rolly, much to their horror. But before their eyes, Cheezi sprang into action and knocks Goigoi and Reirei off the pugs’ backs and snaps at them to leave them alone, because... they’re his friends! Hearing this, Janja shot Cheezi a glare and snaps at him who’s side he was on as Cheezi retorts that he is on Bingo and Rolly’s side, and there’s no way the jackals or his hyena friends will be eating them for their victory dinner after this. Then to Janja and Chungu's shock and horror, Cheezi was fighting the jackals until they were knocked out, then he saved the PJ Masks by charging at Dogo, his sister, and Tano, then knocking them off the heroes, who got up and glared at Janja and his hyenas, and Reirei and her jackals. Kion orders them to leave now as Janja admits defeat and so does Reirei and even Mzingo. The battle was finally over, and once again, the Lion Guard and the PJ Masks won! And it was all thanks to Cheezi. As he saw the hyenas, the jackals, and the vultures make their leave, Cheezi sadly states that he should go back to the Outlands now that he's going home as Catboy helped him remove his silver collar, then gives him a comforting hug, saying that he is really going to miss him. Bingo and Rolly were sad too and they'd hate to see their new friend go, but the Outlands is where he belongs, with the other bad guys. Bingo and Rolly then give Cheezi a hug and he hugs them back, assuring that he'll come back soon. But before he went to joing Janja and his clan, Catboy stops Cheezi by telling him that he has something for him as he pulls out a plastic bag full of... ham and cheese sandwiches, much to Cheezi's delight. Catboy gives Cheezi a smile and says that it's for his enjoyment and to remember him (Catboy) and Bingo and Rolly by. Cheezi sends back a smile just when Janja shouts at him to come on as Cheezi says goodbye and turns away, with the plastic bag of sandwiches still hanging from his mouth. Then, he stops again and sends the PJ Masks and the pugs another smile, which meant that he was thanking them for taking care of him as he went to join the hyenas and the jackals. As he was gone, Rolly says that he's sure gonna miss having Cheezi around Disney Junior Town as Catboy tells him to not worry and that hopefully Cheezi will come back soon, and something tells him that one of Janja's hyenas might come for another visit someday, ending the episode. Powers that Kwazii uses *Super Speed *Super Strength *Healing Power *Super Strength *Levitation *Freeze Breath *Magic Rope *Earth Slam Characters * Trivia To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Season 30 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes focusing on Cheezi Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Janja Category:Episodes focusing on Chungu Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Episodes focusing on Bingo and Rolly Category:Episodes focusing on Lucky Category:Episodes focusing on pets Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 30 images Category:Cheezi images Category:Bingo and Rolly images Category:Lion Guard images Category:Puppy Dog Pals images Category:Villain images Category:Complete episodes Category:Complete Season 30 episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Group images